


Care

by unbreakable13



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable13/pseuds/unbreakable13
Summary: All we need is someone to take care of us when we aren't feeling well. So is the case for Darcy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Care

Darcy's head was about to split open. The two visiting executives in front of him wouldn't stop talking. He just about managed to utter the right responses at the right time, and left most of the discussion for Richard to handle. It was futile. He'd known in the first five minutes, that this deal wasn't going to work. But still for some ridiculous societal reasons, none of them could just stand up, cut to the chase and ask these damn men to stop wasting their time. 

Time passed. Darcy waited. 

When the two finally left his office, led by Richard, he finally let his shoulders slump and put his head in his hands. He wasn't sleeping well, maybe that's why the headache. 

"You don't have any other obligations today, I think you should go home early today, Mr. Darcy."

Mrs. Reynolds. What would he do without her. He nodded. If his head had been hurting any less, he would have protested against the idea. Not today.

"If you'd rather not drive, I can ask Phil to drop you."

He nodded again, and then regretted it. He shouldn't move his head around. "Yes, ask Phil to meet me by my car. Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds."

She left the office with a kind smile, and he slowly gathered his things. 

Twenty minutes later, he was in the elevator up to his penthouse apartment. As soon as he walked in, he called out, "Georgiana?"

There was no response. He knew her schedule. She wouldn't be here. He'd hoped anyway. 

He got rid of his jacket as he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. But then he closed it again. God, he didn't have the strength to cook right now. He should have asked Mrs. Reynolds to grab something from the cafeteria for him. Well, too late now. He opened a different door in the kitchen. The upper cabinet. He grabbed an energy bar and swallowed down the manufactured excuse of a meal with some milk followed by one painkiller tablet from the bathroom cabinet. When he finally crashed down on his bed, it didn't bring him the relief he'd been hoping for. His head continued to throb. 

He closed his eyes anyway, forcing his mind to shut down, to just sleep. But, as always, there was that same image again, as if plastered onto the back of his lids. A pair of brown eyes.

\--

Darcy blinked. He was staring into a pair of brown eyes. Soft fingers were running through his hair. His head rested not on a pillow, but in her lap. Elizabeth.

"You should try to sleep, Will", she spoke softly. 

"Mm..." he replied and closed his eyes again. 

"Are you sure you don't want more of that soup? You didn't have enough."

"I did", he whispered back.

She continued to slowly massage his head. She was so good at this... he could already feel his headache fading. How had he ever managed to nurse his headaches on his own before. What a miserable existence that had been. He sighed and buried his face into her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her fingers moved to the back of his head and he sighed again. With relief.

After a while she spoke, "Will... Don't sleep like this, love. You'll get a crick in your neck."

"Mm..." he replied again, but didn't move.

"Here, move to the pillow. Let me lie down next to you."

He slowly moved his head to the pillow she was offering. She moved away for a moment, leaning towards the control panel at the bedside. The window shades started coming down. Then she scooted back towards him and lied down. Her arms came up around him and she gently placed his head against her chest, the way he liked it, where he could listen to her heartbeat as he slept. Her fingers were back in his hair and then she wrapped her leg around his waist. He smiled against her t-shirt. She knew everything he wanted.

Time passed. Darcy didn't wait. There was nothing to wait for.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up feeling not the best, and ended up writing this. Lol.


End file.
